Sorry
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Why does one simple word seems so hard to say, it can mend broken hearts and stop a flood of unwanted tears. Morticia and Gomez learn the hard way how strong this word really is.


Addams Family

Sorry

I wrote this while listening to an Elton John song please enjoy.

* * *

Morticia could do nothing but sit on the edge of the bed, she was alone in the darkened bedroom. Her emerald green eyes were still puffy from her silent tears. She remembered back to a few hours earlier her and Gomez had a horrible argument. His voice grew louder than she has ever heard it before till the point that it frighten her. As she looked around the room she noticed the broken vase and shatter glass on the dresser from the mirror. The horrible sound echoed through her mind as she pictured her husband by the dresser throwing the vase on the floor and punching the mirror. Morticia held her hands up to her ears and pulled her legs up to her chest. Why did she have to make him angry, she knew Gomez didn't like it when he had to leave her but for him to go away on business angry just made her feel awful. Morticia looked down at the black wooden floor with tearful eyes feeling too horrible to move.

Outside the room Wednesday stood there with a plate of mother's favorite food and drink. She stood there for a moment before knocking on the door. She could feel the eyes of Uncle Fester and Grandmama on her. Wednesday heard the argument from her room Pugsley was a heavy sleeper, but she knew he heard it too. She grew worried when mother didn't come down stairs to join them for breakfast the day after. Before Father went away on his business trip he slept downstairs on the couch. Mother didn't even say goodbye to father when he left. Grandmama was the first person who tried to talk to mother but no matter how many times she knocked on the door she would not respond. Uncle Fester tried talking with father but he remained silent.

Wednesday blinked away a few tears as she looked over at Mother's pet Kitty as he laid by the door. The lion looked up at Wednesday and didn't roar but let out a low painful noise. Wednesday remembered how she had to tend to mother's greenhouse. Cleopatra loved eating her daily yak meat but she barely touch it now a days. Perhaps the African strangler could feel the sadness echoing through the house as well. With all eyes on her Wednesday felt like it was up to her to fix this and she didn't even know where to begin. The young lass stood there at the door blinking away more and more tears, but she cleared her throat and knocked on the door once more.

"….Mother." Wednesday said.

After a few moments of hearing nothing Wednesday thought she failed at her mission; but after a little more waiting the door opened on a crack and a pair of familiar eyes looked down into hers. Soon the door opened completely and Wednesday walked inside. The young lass placed the plate of food and drink on the end table. She then looked to her mother who sat back down on the edge of the bed Morticia looked over at the food her child brought her. The smell of her favorite dish and drink almost caused her to tear up once again. Wednesday sat down beside her mother, Morticia could see the pain in her daughter's eyes. She could see how scared her child was but with the pain fresh in her mind she couldn't utter a single word. Wednesday moved closer to her mother wrapping her small arms around her. Morticia wrapped her arms around her daughter and finally let her tears fall.

After a few hours Morticia grew exhausted her depression finally tired her out. Wednesday stood up from the bed, while she was happy mother did eat a little bit she knew it would be awhile before she would be back to her normal self. Wednesday picked up the plate and cup and left the room leaving her mother to rest.

Downstairs, Grandmama was in the living room while Uncle Fester kept Pugsley busy outside with explosives. The moment Wednesday walked down the stairs she noticed half the food had been eaten and even some of the warm yak cider and been touched as well.

"She's finally eating." Grandmama said.

"Yes…but she needs father." Wednesday stated.

"….Wednesday it's not that easy." Grandmama said.

"I know…It just I can't understand why saying sorry seems to be so hard to say." Wednesday said before walking into the kitchen.

Grandmama sighed she knew what needed to be done and it looked like it was her turn now. Her ears heard the door opened and in walked Uncle Fester, Pugsley and behind them was a plain faced Gomez, he had finally arrived home from his trip. She looked to Fester who nodded and took Pugsley into another room and shut the door. She looked at her son who could only sigh as he set his suitcase down. She patted the couch and he sat down beside her.

"Now son…I know you and Morticia had a fight before you left in fact we all heard it." Grandmama said seriously.

Gomez wanted to say something but all he could do was nod, grandmama placed her hand over her sons who looked down at the floor defeated.

"I didn't …I don't know where to begin to fix this. I lost my temper something I rarely do especially with Tish." Gomez finally said.

Grandmama nodded but she remembered what Wednesday said then it all made since, Gomez looked to his mother who merely smiled.

"Just start the conversation with one simple word….a word that is the hardest word to say." Grandmama informed him.

"Oh and which word is that?" Gomez asked.

Grandmama leaned over and whispered the word into her son's ear. Gomez eyes widen why didn't he think of that perhaps that word is truly the hardest one to say at a time like this. Gomez stood up and took a long deep breath. He picked up his suitcase and walked upstairs. Wednesday walked out of the kitchen she noticed father wasn't down stairs anymore. She looked over to Grandmama who smiled at the young child with a nod. Wednesday felt an overwhelming sense of relief as if everything would be okay.

Upstairs Gomez stopped at the bedroom door, he stood there thinking he wanted to turn away but he knew this needed to be done for the both of them. Gomez opened the door to see Morticia asleep on the bed her eyes red from crying. He set down his suitcase and cleaned up the shattered glass from the mirror and broken vase. The moment he placed it in the trash he looked up to see a pair of familiar emerald green eyes looking back at him. Gomez sat down on the bed beside his wife.

"Tish…I'm sorry I lost my temper." Gomez said apologetically.

"I'm sorry for making you so angry." Morticia also said apologetically.

The two of them sat there for a moment before Morticia laid a light kiss upon her husband's lips, Gomez returned the favor by kissing right back and soon they were in each other's embrace. Laughter filled the air as Morticia and Gomez after so many days were finally back together.

The laughter echoed the halls lying on her bed in her room Wednesday smiled. Mother and father were finally happy once more. Wednesday closed her eyes she could finally sleep knowing everything would be okay. She learned that through all of this that the word "Sorry" is in fact the hardest word to say.


End file.
